User talk:Tentacle Therapist
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:INSANE page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- LOLSKELETONS (Talk) 23:53, March 22, 2013 Attention You have added a pasta(s) whose title began with "The", "A", or "An" on the T or A page of the Article listing. A violation to the article listing guidelines This should explain more. You shall receive an automatic one day ban which counts for not updating the article listing. After this, the ban time will double as stated in the rules. The next ban will be 2 days, then 4 days, then 8 days, and so on. LOLSKELETONS Talk • 07:35, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Shout Out Just wanted to congratulate you on your epic profile pic. of epicness and on the awesomest screen name. Pro. Nami OUT I don't need to hear it. (talk) 01:46, April 5, 2013 (UTC) That wasn't racist. I was just expressing how much I fucking want that chicken and I thought that the "ain't nobody got time for that" meme would be best fitting, as you have no time for anything else but everyone needs the fucking chicken. Hope this explains things. TentakleTherapist (talk) 08:14, April 16, 2013 (UTC) You've been granted another chance. C'mon back to chat. _Kill1mes • [[User_talk:Kill1mes|'Talk']] 08:19, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Everyone has the right to be stupid, although some people abuse this privilege. (talk) 19:59, May 11, 2013 (UTC) First of all, how the hell did I advertise twice? Second, I thought the rule only counted when I link other chats. Third, I thought you said I wasn't going to be banned, but when I open another tab and do some other shit, I come back and just when I'm about to paste in something I wrote, I get banned. [[User:TentakleTherapist|'Tentakle']][[User talk:TentakleTherapist|'Therapist']] 21:47, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Re: Ban What I mean is that you have been banned for advertising before, so this is your second ban for it. Also, I thought it was only chats too, but then I saw the rule, it's any wiki. I did say you weren't gonna be banned, but then again I re-read the rule and figured out it wasn't a kick first, then a ban. It's just a ban first though. Everyone has the right to be stupid, although some people abuse this privilege. (talk) 22:29, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Banned from chat You are banned from chat for 1 Day for the following reason: ' Drama' If you are still banned from chat after the allotted time, please tell an or a . [[User:Shining-Armor|'Shining ']][[User_talk:Shining-Armor|'Armor ']] 03:39, May 20, 2013 (UTC)